In the current art, with the development of electronic technology, more and more electronic devices are being used. At the same time, due to the uniformity of power supply standards and the difference in operating voltages of different electronic devices, a power chip and an electronic switch are provided in the power circuit of all electronic devices to adjust the power input to the line and output to the application circuit.
Most power chips use electronic switches to adjust the output power. When operating, the temperature of the electronic switch is high. If the temperature is too high, it will affect the performance and life of the components.